Is It All Too Late?
by threeninefour
Summary: Percival Weasley returned to his family, but as the battle ended and everyone was mourning the death of their loved ones, Percy most mourned the death of his red flaming hair and mischievous smile brother, Frederick Weasley. But does he have any right to mourn Fred or receive love and forgiveness from his family and friends? Is it all too late?(rating:could be T) -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

Is it all too late?

By: theDailyQuibbler

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the Harry Potter Universe (they belong to JKR) from the Chocolate Frogs to Percy Weasley. (I'd like to own the frogs, if you'd let me, JKR)

Summary: Percival Weasley returned to his family, but as the battle ended and everyone was mourning the death of their loved ones, Percy Weasley most mourned the death of his red flaming hair and mischievous smile brother, Frederick Weasley. But does he have any right to mourn Fred or receive love and forgiveness from his family and friends? Is it all too late?

Chapter 1:

Percy closed his bedroom door and locked it. He sank to the floor and stared at the familiar-yet-not floor of his bedroom. He ran up as quickly has he could from the dinning table, and tried to fight the tears pooling at the end of his eyes. He could feel the tension, the anger, resentment, forgiveness, and love rolled into one smothering atmosphere when he stands in the same room with any of his family members, except for his parents, and especially hatred from his brother, George.

Do I even have the right to call him "brother"? Percy thought sadly, and got up from his position on the floor. His room was in a mess, and the curtains were drawn. A sour smell rose from a heap of dirty clothes at the side of his wardrobe, and he looked as unkempt as ever. Who could have thought the neat-as-a-pin and authority-loving Percy Weasley is living in a room almost fit for mice and rats? As he reached to pick up the heap of clothes, a memory of Fred's dead body flashed past his eyes. He dropped the clothes, and trembled slightly, with silent tears streaming down his face. He did not think of ever forgiving himself for not being there for any of his family, especially Fred. He drowned in his own sorrow, and fell asleep on the floor.

Percy woke in the middle of the night, and checked the time. It was two in the morning, and he could not stay in his bedroom anymore. He slowly creaked open the door, and crept down the stairs. He didn't notice that George's door was ajar. As he reached the kitchen, he did not notice the silhouette at the corner of the stairs, and he brewed a pot of tea for himself. He sipped his steaming tea, and thought about how his family could ever mend itself with him around. He convinced himself that he was just there in the house, a useless person sapping his mother's love and care, blocking others and being a total pain in the arse to his siblings and parents. He should just disappear from the face of the earth, and without him, maybe the family can mend better and not deal with a self-wallowing idiot in the house. He finished his cup of tea, and slunk back into his room. The figure was long gone.

 **Author's Note:** So this is my first ever "chapter" in my life. Did it turn out okay? I hope I did not make a lot of grammar mistakes, well, I didn't ace my Language Arts for a reason. Please review, and I accept all kinds of comments on my writing! I'm an entirely new Fanfiction writer, so if you think I can improve on some parts of my writing, feel free to review, I'll gladly accept it and try to improve my fics! Oh, and please review on what do you think about this chapter! (And, do you think this length is a little too short? I do think so. It's only around 400+ words. I'd try to keep my chapters to 1000 words if possible!)

Remember, reviews are practically one of the few things that fanfiction writers get from their hard work! (*hint hint* reviews may make me write faster!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the Harry Potter Universe (they belong to JKR) from the Chocolate Frogs to Percy Weasley. (I'd like to own the frogs, if you'd let me, JKR)

Chapter 2:

The youngest redheaded male of all the children in the Burrow was sitting on the same dinning chair his brother Percy sat a night ago. He was also sipping tea, and thoughts swam in his head. The battle was over, Voldermort was killed, most of his family lived, so why did he feel so depressed and angry? It took him days to figure out that he was angry with Fred for leaving him, and for leaving his family in broken pieces. He was also depressed that he would never wake up to twin brothers looking down at him with identical grins and deafening him with shouts as Good Mornings, or shout with embarrassment at the twins ever again. George would also never be the same, thought Ron sadly.

Everyone in the house was grieving, but one lone soul always sticks in his room, comes out for food and drinks, slither back in, like he had the right to mourn Fred. He wasn't even there when Fred died. He wasn't even with Fred the last couple of years.

George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat with him, all with hot drinks in their hands. It wasn't uncommon that all of them could not sleep, and meet together in the middle of the night for a drink. But, on this night, the lone soul was also awake.

"Percy is really shutting himself in, isn't he?" Ginny commented. "Yea, like he mourns for Fred more than us," Ron snorted back. "He can mourn, you know," Hermione said, finishing her cup of hot chocolate. "Who was the one that was a Ministry-arse sucking idiot that left Mom and Dad and broke them apart? Who was the one that didn't contact us or even come for Christmas these years? I bet he doesn't even really mourn Fred," George snapped, and anger seethed from his words. Harry whispered," I thought Percy had already apologized and all of you forgave him?"

"That's different, Harry." Ron answered, and washed his cup. The conversation ended and all of them returned to their rooms. Percy quickly closed his room door and performed a silencing charm. They think so too, he thought sadly, and tried to fall back asleep, with his heart hollow.

After that night, Percy was more distanced as ever. "Percy, dear, have more biscuits," Molly would ask him at tea, and he would reply with a small smile," Thank you, Mother, but I've had enough." He ate very less, hoping to return to his dark bedroom as soon as possible, refusing to stay at meals before the atmosphere turned suffocating. But always, as he reached his room and the door locked, the air did not seem any cooler or better, but turning for the worst. He often suffocated himself with grief and depression to sleep.

After a week or so of such behavior, the family adapted to him, and Molly did not force him to eat more, Harry did not try to have a small talk with him to keep him out of his room, Hermione did not glance at him when she thought he was not looking, and George entirely ignored him. Percy was more than glad of this, and if it was possible, he liked this more. Now they can mend properly without me around being a self-wallowing arse and without me affecting them. They do better without me, Percy thought.

Little did he know that his body was growing weaker and weaker by the days, and he slept more and more each night, and he was more tired compared to weeks ago.

One fine Saturday, when Molly and the girls were at Diagon Alley, and the boys playing Quidditch, George stood at the sink and took a sip of cold water. He randomly lifted his head, and the Weasley family clock was staring at his face. Everyone avoided looking at the clock, as Fred's hand was forever pointing at lost.

Molly's, Ginny's and Hermione's hands were pointing to "Out" and Arthur's hand was pointed to "Work", the others' were pointed to "Quidditch", and Percy Weasley's was pointed to "Mortal Peril".

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, I couldn't resist typing another chapter, although this hasn't reached the 1000 word count either, but oh well. I wanted to end things off at the right time, and as I reread the chapter, I could not think if anything else to add in, without making it seem unnecessary. Sorry if it's not long enough! And, idk if there's a "Out" on Molly's clock, but I placed it there for Molly's, Ginny's, and Hermione's purposes.

Please review J it'll make my day! Remember, we fanfic writers only have readers' reviews and appreciation in return for our stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the Harry Potter Universe, from the Chocolate Frogs to Percival Weasley. (JKR, I'd gladly have the frogs, if you'd let me)

Molly's, Ginny's and Hermione's hands were pointing to "Out" and Arthur's hand was pointed to "Work", the others' were pointed to "Quidditch", and Percy Weasley's was pointed to "Mortal Peril".

 _theDailyQuibbler_

George stared at the clock, his face emotionless, but his heart thumping. Percy Weasley's hand on "Mortal Peril"?

But I thought that git was in his room! He came for breakfast, didn't he? George thought. Wait. He didn't come down for breakfast. Ginny knocked on his door and he didn't respond. She thought he was asleep and didn't wake him up!

George dropped his cup, and with alarming speed, sped up to his bespectacled brother's room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Percy. Are you in there," George asked in clipped, short sentences.

No response.

"Percy?"

Again came silence, and George started to panic a little.

"Percy? C'mon, Mom's asking for you," he tried again, with a much more smoothing tone. The only response he got was crickets and birds in the background.

"Percy, I'm coming in!" George waved his wand," Alohomora." and the door creaked open. He walked in, and the sourness of dirty clothes, the untidiness of Percy's room shocked him. This wasn't the room of the tidy git's! His eyes travelled to Percy's bed, and on the bed was a figure lying. If no one saw the clock, he could have easily been mistaken as asleep.

George quickly ran to his bedside and shouted in his brother's face," PERCY!" Only shallow breaths from Percy came. Breaths which were so shallow, short and almost coming to nothing. "Enervate!" George tried waking him up, but to no avail. There was only one thing left to do.

He carried Percy up and his thinness and weightless body shocked him. Did he even eat the past few days? George ran down the stairs, and into the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted clearly but hastily," St. Mungo's!"

As George ran with Percy in his arms, he was thinking of Fred. I couldn't save Fred, could I? But I can save Percy!

 _theDailyQuibbler_

George handed Percy over to a Healer, and as he was pacing up and down the corridor, panicked thoughts raced in his mind. "Percy can't die, Percy can't die…" George started whispering, and tears threatened to spill. He could not lose another brother again, it would be too much for him.

"George! George darling, are you okay?" a familiar voice entered his ears.

Molly was running towards him, with the family on tow. " George, I went back to the Burrow to see why you were taking such a long time, and saw Percy's and your clock hands pointing towards "Hospital", and I called Mom," Ron said.

"I'm fine, Percy's the one that's not. I saw his clock hand pointing to "Mortal Peril", and when I went into his room he almost wasn't breathing, and he couldn't be woken with 'Enervate'. He was as thin as a bone, y'know. Didn't even weigh much when I carried him in my arms here. The Healer's working on him," George replied. Molly gasped and burst into tears, and the others were gaping at him.

"Blimey," Ron whispered, and at that moment, the Healer came out.

"Percival Weasley's family, I presume?" the Healer asked. Everyone nodded their head, and the Healer continued," He has severe malnutrition and I've already given him some potions. It may take a while for him to regain his appetite, but he won't be in any serious condition if he continues to take his potions and eat more.

"The thing that's worrying me more is that he suffers from a severe case of depression, and after the Mind Healer went through with him, he had had thoughts of leaving the world, in the back of his mind. Maybe the family's care and love may improve his psychological state. You may now go in, he's awake, but please try not to suffocate him with too many people asking him questions, and try not to stress him out. He needs adequate sleep and rest too."

Hearing the part about Percy having thoughts to leave the world, George punched his hand to the wall as hard as he could, and his knuckles became bloody. He was shaking with anger, anger towards himself. I could have lost another brother! It was almost too late, he thought furiously.

"C'mon, George," Ginny pulled him into Percy's room.

Percy lay on the bed, his face facing towards the other side. As Arthur stood next to his bed, Percy closed his eyes, and tried to pretend that he was asleep.

"Percy, you git, don't pretend anymore, we know you're awake," Ron said. Percy shook a little, and he seemed to shrink.

"Percy, love, please, we know you're awake," Molly breathed. Percy only acknowledged with a little nod of his head.

George couldn't take it anymore. "Percy."

When everyone was expecting no reaction, a whisper came from the bed.

"I'm sorry, George. I'm sorry."

George smiled, and moved forward to slap him lightly on the head. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should apologise." Percy sat up slowly, and the others stifled themselves from gasping at Percy's thin body. None of them noticed that Percy was so thin. Molly burst into tears again, and Percy replied," Mother, it's alright."

"I'm sorry for leaving the family for so long and being a Ministry-loving arse and leaving all of you broken. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Fred, George." Percy whispered the last part out, and tears rolled down his sunken cheeks.

George smiled and hugged Percy tightly, a hug worthy of Molly. When he let go, he declared," No one saw that." Everyone laughed, even Percy. Percy was grinning from ear to ear now, and he moved forward to hug Molly. As Percy let go of his mother, Ron slapped him on his back, and said," Don't you dare do anything like that again."

Percy and Ron exchanged a smile, and Ron's hatred and resentment for the brother who taught him chess vaporised into love and care.

 _theDailyQuibbler_

After a couple of weeks, Percy was back to normal. His room was as tidy as ever, there was no sign of sour clothes, and Percy ate more than before. He even joins the Quidditch matches, taking up the position of Beater. No one knew Percy had good aim and arm strength. He was more open, and weirdly, Percy developed a sense of humour.

"Perce, what are you doing?" George asked him when he saw Percy on a broom and in the middle of a Quidditch match.

"What does it look like? I'm in the meadows picking daisies, aren't I? No, I'm playing Quidditch, you arse!" Percy replied sarcastically.

The family in the Burrow was mending from the loss of a loved one faster than ever, and the days seemed brighter than before.

 **Author's Note** : That's a wrap! My first ever fic completed, and its three chapters :) what do you people think about it? I'm really happy i hit over the 1k word count! I think I'll be having a one-shot next. Guys, sorry for grammar mistakes, ultimately i suck at grammar. And, please Reviewwww!

Remember, we fanfic writers only get reviews in return!


End file.
